Trapped in a hole
by Agent BM
Summary: An idea suggested by my friend mangle. Princess Lucy Fluggerbutter gets trapped in a hole with mangles oc cinnamon. They both hate each other, but have to tolerate each other til rancis can come rescue them. Bad summary maybe but I got nothing else


I Don't own wir

Lucy belongs to me

cinnamon Smoreline belongs to my good friend mangle6

also changing a bit of continuity again because I can, I mentioned in my story overlooker that the 2 first met at age 15, I'm changing that to around 10-12, they're 12 here.

this is an idea my friend mangle suggested to me a month or 2 back, hope you like it. Maybe you can check out her stories they're pretty good

(Sugar rush, near the candy cane forest)

12 year old Lucy Fluggerbutter had gotten a message on her kart to meet someone at a specific spot in the candy cane forest for something important, and she was on her way there. It was winter time in sugar rush, and winters meant a mix of powdered sugar and ice cream everywhere. She was bundled up in a black trench coat covering her normal outfit, black pants, gloves, black winter boots and earmuffs, and purse over her right shoulder. Lucy didn't really care for the cold and whatever it was she was called for it better be good.

She soon reached the spot she was supposed to go to, somewhere around diet cola mountain. She leaned against the mountain and waited. She heard someone walking by. She turned to see who it was, and she didn't like it, it was her friend Mochos sister, Cinnamon. She was bundled up in a cinnamon brown parka, white leggings, a cinnamon brown beanie, and long cinnamon brown winter boots. Being part rabbit she wasn't bothered by the cold as much as Lucy was. Cinnamon didn't like Lucy that much and wasn't happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Cinnamon asked

"I got a note on my kart saying to meet someone here in this very specific spot" said Lucy

"So did I. Though to be honest I wasn't expecting to see the queen of bad luck" Said Cinnamon

Lucy growled hearing that, she hated people mentioning her luck. Cinnamon got closer to her and the 2 heard a weird noise beneath their feet.

"What was that noise?" Cinnamon asked

The ground gave away beneath them and the 2 fell down a large hole. They screamed before hitting the ground. They were in deep, about 10-15 feet.

"Ow, my head" said Lucy

"Your heads the least of my concern. Why is there a hole here is what I'm wondering, probably one of Gloyds pranks" said Cinnamon

"How're we gonna get out of here?" Lucy asked

"I don't know about you, but I'm part rabbit, which means I can jump really high. Bye bye princess" said Cinnamon

Cinnamon hopped up as high as she could several times, but she was a few feet short of grabbing the edge of the hole. She panted and sat down.

"Great, the day I spend a couple minutes with the queen of bad luck, I get stuck in a hole. Not only that but it's winter and it's cold out, and nobody knows where we are I'm sure. We're either gonna freeze or starve to death so thanks a lot" cinnamon said bitterly to Lucy

"This is not my fault" Said Lucy

"Yes it is, you're bad luck. Unless you can get us out of here-

Lucy didn't listen to what cinnamon said to her at that point and unzipped her purse. She dug around for a moment and pulled her iPhone out of it. She began thinking of who to call, who was closer? She went into her contacts and contacted Rancis, he was closer, maybe he could help them.

"Please pick up please pick up" Said Lucy

"Who're you calling?" Cinnamon asked

"Daddy, it's me. I'm trapped in a hole around diet cola mountain, I need help. No I'm not injured. Yes I can wait a little bit. Just get here as soon as you can. Thanks daddy." Said Lucy

"You called your dad?" Asked Cinnamon

"He's racing today, but should be off soon. After that he's gonna come find us, and then he's gonna get help" said Lucy

"Hopefully he gets here soon, once it gets dark, I predict you'll die first freezing and then me sometime later. No offense but this coat of yours doesn't look that warm" said Cinnamon

"Yes it is, it keeps me warm during winters. Of course after a while I will feel colder" Said Lucy

Cinnamon backed up away from Lucy, the hole wasn't huge so there wasn't a lot of space, but it was big enough that cinnamon couldn't touch Lucy.

"Dont even talk to me, we just sit here and wait, nothing else" said Cinnamon

Lucy curled up her legs and sat and waited. She began to shiver a little. Cinnamon watched for several minutes before finally speaking

"You're not seriously freezing are you?"

"I'm not a rabbit like you, I'm not used to the cold. I'm fine." Said Lucy

Cinnamon was silent.

"So, hows mocho doing?" Lucy asked

"I said don't talk to me" said Cinnamon

"I know but we are gonna be here for a bit, gotta find a way to pass the time" Said Lucy

"He's Fine. He's probably at a friends house right now" said Cinnamon

"He has other friends?" Lucy asked

"His special someone. Before you get any ideas I don't know who that is" said Cinnamon

"Cinnamon, why do you hate me?" Lucy asked

"For one you're bad luck. My brother trusts you more than he does me. To me that's insulting. Also you broke all your bones at age 10, I wanted to be the youngest person in this game to do that" Said Cinnamon

"Ok, why?" Asked Lucy

"I like stunts, want to be like my hero, he's done that." Said Cinnamon

"I didn't want to break all my bones, I hated that more than anything" Said Lucy

"You got an arcade record, I envy you for that. It's not just you I don't care for your family that much either, except rancis" said Cinnamon

"You do know I'm the princess of this game right? Insulting my family like that I could have you thrown-

"You must admit your family's not perfect. Your brother, he's a terrible brother, after all's hes done for you. Your mom I pity because she was bullied for so long, but I still don't trust her. My dad likes your dad so I can respect him for that. If there is something I like about you, you stand up to your bully when possible. This may be hard to believe but I once had a bully, her name was toxic. But I'm not talking about that" Said Cinnamon

"Understood" Said Lucy

"What I do want to know is your magic force powers. How'd you get them?" Asked Cinnamon

"Dont ever talk about them, I hate that story" said Lucy

"Fine, be that way" said Cinnamon

Cinnamons stomach grumbled, she was hungry. Lucy dug into her purse and pulled out a chocolate bar which she refused.

"I'd rather starve than eat something from you" Said Cinnamon

"Fine. Be that way" Said Lucy


End file.
